fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Valbar
, Valbo |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |age =31 |nationality =Zofia |faction(s) =Knights of Zofia |occupation(s)=Knight of Zofia |relatives =Unnamed mother Unnamed father Unnamed sister Unnamed brother Unnamed wife Unnamed son |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Pilgrimage |class =Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Takahiro Fujiwara English Kyle Hebert }} Valbar (''Valbo in the Japanese version) is a playable character in ''Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 31 years old. Profile Valbar lived in a small village on the coast with his parents, his sister, his brother, and his wife and son. He became a Zofian knight in order to support his family financially. However, while he was serving his duty elsewhere, Barth's pirates attacked the village, killing his entire family. With his sworn brother Leon and Kamui the mercenary, he sought out and fought against Barth. While he was waiting for his chance, Celica's party lands in the middle of their fight and began fighting them as well, so they joined forces to beat Barth. When the battle ends, Valbar felt a debt of gratitude towards Celica for having helped him fulfill his revenge, and sets out on her journey with her, with his group following along. After the war, he was given the role of training new recruits of the Kingdom of Valentia's Brotherhood of Knights at Alm's request alongside his companion, Leon. Thanks to his personality, he happily spent his later years surrounded by many people. Personality With his big heart and carefree demeanor, Valbar believes in repaying his debts, and believes in living his life without regrets. He’s good at taking care of others, but is also headstrong and tries to do so with no regards of the consequences. Valbar is close friends with Leon, a former Zofian soldier who was able to enjoy life again thanks to Valbar. Leon has romantic feelings for Valbar, but Valbar appears to be oblivious in their supports. It is mentioned their relationship never faltered, even when Leon retired from training soldiers. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment In Chapter 2, if he survived the battle at the Pirate's Fortress, talk to him within the fortress. Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |20% |35% |25% |10% |20% |0% |} Overall Valbar is an above average unit, and he fills an important role in Celica's route when you obtain him. Early in Celica's route, Saber will act as your tank to block off choke points since the rest of her party is filled with Mages. When you obtain Valbar, he takes over Saber's role and does a better job since the Armor class provides far superior base Defense, Strength, and HP when compared to the Mercenary class. For a Soldier/Armor, Valbar's growths are actually quite good compared to Lukas and Forsyth, as he winds up as a balanced Armor. He will prove useful as a tank for Celica's route, as her party is Mage and Mercenary heavy. However, he will have sometimes have trouble on the offensive unit due to his low Move, as no one in Celica's group learns the Warp skill. Thus it is recommended to have the enemies come to Valbar instead, or to eventually send Valbar to Alm's party. Valbar will do well in desert maps, such as on the route to Grieth as all non flying units will be reduced to one movement, making his movement the same as the rest of the army. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Learnt Magic |} Personal Max Stats |52 |41 |40 |38 |38 |42 |40 |} Growth Rates |60% |40% |40% |30% |25% |50% |1% |} Supports * Leon Passive Supports * Kamui Overall Valbar is again, the only armored unit in Celica's route (barring villager's forks and Atlas), and serves his role as the main tank of the party. He is very good at his job, coming with high bases in strength, defense, and HP while starting with lower skill, speed, luck, and 0 res. And his growths support his role, with high strength, skill, defense, and HP while having mediocre speed and bad luck. He will continue to serve his role throughout the game, but he might fall off near the end due to fighting more and more magic users. His reclass options are not that appealing, but he would make an extremely bulky Dread Fighter, but the abundance of mercenaries in Celica's route means you might not want more of them. He also might perform well as an archer, with a high enough skill growth to hit often and the strength to deal damage. All in all, Valbar is a great early game tank, and serves his purpose throughout the game. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Open and Honest :''A knight from Zofia who accompanies Celica after she rescues him. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Brave Lance+ Retribution }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Endings Fire Emblem Gaiden "On Alm's request, he instructs young soldiers in the ways of war." Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia "Valbar joined the One Kingdom's Brotherhood of Knights at Alm's request, where he worked to train the next generation. Well-loved for his open and honest nature, he spent his years happily surrounded by friends and admirers." Quotes ''Gaiden'' ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' :Valbar/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Valbar/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Valbar is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Like with many characters in Gaiden, his appearance varies in official art. Valbar has red armor and brown hair in the game. On the game's cover and manual, Valbar's hair is silver-blue, and he wears gold armor. In The Complete he has red armor and has blonde hair. By the point of Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Valbar's design was finalized as brown hair with golden armor. *Valbar showed up in an April Fools gag in the official site which claimed a new Fire Emblem game in the style of the 8-bit originals would be made. This fake game would star Valbar as he was accompanied by Leon and Kamui in traveling in a setting based on medieval Japan. *Valbar shares his English voice actor, Kyle Hebert, with Awakening's Frederick and Validar. *Due to his personality and the way he cares about Leon, Leon has fallen in love with him. * Though his map sprite always depicts Valbar with the same helm, it will not appear on his battle animations for most of his class options with the pitchfork. The sole exception to this is the Gold Knight class where Valbar wears the same helm he wears as a Knight and Baron. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters